A method for appropriately changing resources such as a frequency and a time (time slot) in minimum units of sending data is adopted in a wireless communication device in which a communication method based on OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) is used.
In this instance, it is necessary that a transmission control channel is processed before detailed channel decoding (determination of a position at which data is extracted from a physical channel→decoding processing such as deinterleaving and rate dematching→error correction processing→CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check)) in a reception-side device. Therefore, irrespective of the wireless resources such as a frequency bandwidth used and the number of time slots used, unfortunately processing becomes complicated such that a plurality of pieces of channel decoding are required unless the same wireless format is prepared. Additionally, in any wireless resource such as a frequency bandwidth used and the number of time slots used, when the completely same transmission control data is sent at the same wireless sending bit, there is generated a problem in that transmission characteristics are not improved although the frequency bandwidth is widened, and the time slot is expanded.
In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is of a standardization project of a third generation mobile communication system, there is reported a transmission control channel necessary for communication of the reception-side device in upstream communication (communication from a mobile device to a base station), and Non-Patent Document 1 discloses contents of the report.
When a sending-side device does not perform sending for a certain period or more, known series information is lost in the reception-side device, which causes a problem in that data cannot correctly be received from the sending-side device.
Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS25.814 V1.0.3 (2006-2), Physical Layer Aspects for Evolved UTRA, pp. 45-51.